Rafshoon Diggs
Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Rafshoon Diggs is a character in the first Dead to Rights game. He was the former heavyweight boxing champion and later worked for Pinnacle Security. Biography Diggs, with his strength, height, and speed, quickly rose from poverty in the British Isles to become the heavyweight champion of the world, and enjoyed all the wealth that came with it. Unfortunately, Diggs was greedy and not very intelligent. This combination of personal failings would come back to bite him when a Mob-connected bookmaker bribed him to throw a title defense. The fix was executed so poorly that the referee immediately realized what was going on. The boxing commission stripped Diggs of his title and banned him from the sport. Fortunately for Diggs, he still had connections in the Grant City underworld, particularly with drug lord Augie Blatz, which he used to get a job with Pinnacle Security. Diggs attended Jack Slate's execution on the charge of murdering Blatz and witnessed the former police officer's escape from the electric chair. He later investigated a firefight on the docks near the mayor's gold mining operation and fetched Hildy Razwell for Fahook Ubduhl. He was surprised by the intervention of Jack Slate, but he quickly turned the tables on him and captured them both. Diggs later accompanied Mayor Pinnacle to Iron Point Penitentiary, where he helped oversee the sealing off of the escape route and entrance to the mine. Learning that Slate was in the prison, he ambushed him in the gas chamber. Holding Jack at gunpoint, he explained what the mayor was up to and that Hildy was happy and did not want to be with Jack. Jack responded with taunts about his failed boxing career, which enraged Diggs to the point where he threw away his gun and tried to beat Jack to death. The fight did not go the way Diggs expected; Slate could actually hold his own against the former prizefighter. He tried to turn the tide in his favor by activating the gas chamber and slipping on a gas mask, but Slate took it off his face, put it on his own and allowed the gas and further damage from the fight to do the rest. Eventually, the poisonous gas took its toll and Diggs collapsed dead in the gas chamber. Personality and characteristics Rafshoon Diggs was the epitome of dumb muscle-for-hire; violent and greedy, but not very smart. Despite not fighting anymore, he was still a powerful hand-to-hand combatant, to the point where he only needed two blows to render a gun-wielding Jack Slate unconscious. He was sensitive about being branded a failure in his boxing career and would lash out in a blind rage if sufficiently provoked. Diggs was also underhanded and did not hesitate to resort to fighting dirty if it meant winning. Trivia * Rafshoon Diggs was voiced by Greg Eagles, who provided the character with a distinctive Cockney accent. * The failed fix in Diggs' last fight may have been based on that of Jake LaMotta, who in 1947 was bribed by the Mob to deliberately lose to Billy Fox in exchange for $20,000 (roughly $216,000 today) and a guaranteed title shot. LaMotta would admit to the fix in front of a Senate sub-committee years later. * The gas does not affect Diggs as much as it does Jack during their fight. For the gas to begin to do damage, Diggs must be directly lured into a gas jet while not wearing the gas mask. __FORCETOC__